


Are you even watching?

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, night time cuddles, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico and Will have a movie night, fluff and cuddles as a result.  Maybe this is all just a plan devised by Nico to get Will to play with his hair (not that Will’s complaining).
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 277





	Are you even watching?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Solangelo fanfic and also this is a slightly fluffy vent fic because I’m lonely and want someone to love. It’s really short and I’m supposed to be sleeping rn, anyway, enjoy.

“Are you even watching the movie anymore?” Will asked, his fingers tangled in Nico’s hair. Nico muttered something in response. 

“What was that?”

“Of course I’m watching the movie,” Nico said, his voice sleepy. He didn’t move from his head resting in Will’s lap. 

“Mmm okay, just making sure that this isn’t just some scheme of yours so that you can use me as a pillow because you don’t want to ask me to do this.” Will ran his fingers through Nico’s hair in an obnoxious way as if to prove a point. 

“Hmpf why when has it ever been that?” Nico grumbled. 

“Every time we have a movie night.”

“Like you don’t love it.” That part wasn’t meant for Will to hear, but he did anyway.

“I wasn’t complaining, Sunshine. Just saying that you can always ask me to play with your hair. I know you like that~” 

Nico sat up quick enough to make the room sway for a moment, his face beet red. Will laughed. 

“I’m teasing,” he waved his hand dismissively. 

“You better be,” Nico grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He leaned against Will, letting his head drop to his shoulder. 

“I mean I could always just remind you of all those times—“ Will wrapped his arm around Nico, teaching up and tugging gently at the hairs by the nape of Nico’s neck. 

Nico blushed harder and moved away, a small yelp escaping his lips. He glared at Will, but it wasn’t very effective with his crimson colored face. 

“Just watch the movie Solace,” he said, tentatively leaning back against Will. 

“I gotta keep you on your toes, death boy,” Will said with a laugh. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Will started to trace lines on the back of Nico's arm which sent shivers down his spine. 

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

“Mhm.”

Nico didn’t last much longer into the movie before he fell asleep on Will’s shoulder. Hopefully that was a good enough sign that Will chose pretty crappy movies for movie night. 

Will kissed Nico softly on the top of the head before picking him up and carrying him upstairs after the movie ended. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very short fic. Sorry if anything is weird or OOC idk this is my first solangelo. I just need some fluff in my life T-T why can’t this be me?


End file.
